


Le jour et la nuit

by MissAmande



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Recovery
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Stephen est rongé par la culpabilité après avoir enfermé Kaecilius dans la Dimension Noire.
Relationships: Kaecilius & Stephen Strange, Kaecilius/Stephen Strange
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13





	1. L'attraction de la haine

**Author's Note:**

> C'est ma première vraie histoire sur l'univers Marvel, je ne sais pas du tout où je vais mais j'y vais, j'espère quand même que cela vous plaira. Soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Il l’avait fait. Il avait vaincu Kaecilius et Dormammu. Cette victoire aurait dû le réjouir, il avait sauvé des innocents, arrêté une bande de sorciers maléfiques et piégé un mangeur de monde. Mais Stephen n’arrivait pas à être heureux. Tout sonnait faux et un sentiment de malaise l’envahit.

Wong et Mordo le laissèrent seul sentant qu’il avait besoin d’un peu de solitude et Strange resta dans la rue détruite à contempler l’endroit où Kaecilius s’était tenu avant d’être emporté dans la Dimension Noire. Il avait condamné le Zélote à passer une éternité dans un monde où le temps n’existait pas et où tout était hostile. Il se sentait coupable, peut-être aurait-il dû s’y prendre autrement ? Peut-être aurait-il dû essayer d’aider l’autre homme ? Peut-être que tout cela aurait pu être évité. Soupirant Strange retourna au temple le cœur lourd et s’isola. Il aida à réparer les dégâts que la bataille avait engendrait mais son âme était en peine.

Le docteur retourna à New York pour garder le Saint des Saints mais son esprit continuait de revenir à Kaecilius. Il le voyait partout où il allait, il apparaissait dans ses rêves et hantait sa mémoire. La culpabilité le rongeait et plus d’une fois il se rendit dans la salle des artéfacts où les faucilles de son ennemi avaient été rangées. Il pouvait rester des heures à les regarder, à tracer leurs contours à travers la glace. Il ne comprenait pas ce tumulte qui tourbillonnait en lui, toute sa vie il avait au-dessus de tout, se prenant pour un dieu et agissant comme un parfait connard égocentrique et voilà que maintenant il se souciait d’un assassin haineux. Tout cela était tout bonnement incompréhensible.

Alors il se lança dans de nombreuses recherches pour récupérer le Sans-Âme de la Dimension Noire mais il devait le sauver sans mettre en péril le monde. Il passa la plupart de son temps dans la bibliothèque, épluchant soigneusement chaque manuscrit, étudiant chaque sort qu’il trouvait. Ses repas étaient maintenant pris en compagnie d’un livre et quelques fois sa cape venait se mêler des affaires qui ne la regardait pas et le tirait de force jusqu’à son lit pour un nuit de sommeil. Jamais il ne se découragea car à chaque fois qu’il fermait les yeux l’image d’un homme torturé et perdu lui venait en tête et sa hargne ne faisait que doubler.

Et puis un jour, par un heureux hasard, il tomba sur ce qu’il convoitait depuis des semaines. Il manqua d’en recracher son thé en découvrant un sort qui permettait de subtiliser un objet de la Dimension Noire au nez et à la barbe de Dormammu sans ouvrir le monde hostile dans lequel il demeurait. C’était parfait. Stephen se mit immédiatement au travail, cherchant à contourner le prix de ce sortilège. Cela lui prit encore une bonne quinzaine de jours avant de pouvoir pratiquer cette magie mais au final il y parvint et le corps inconscient et abîmé de Kaecilius traversa le portail et s’échoua à ses pieds.


	2. Le chant de la douleur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen s'occupe de Kaecilius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà un nouveau chapitre, bon il est court mais j'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Le corps nu de Kaecilius était amaigri, son visage devenu émacié portait les marques d’un tourment atroce et le cœur de Stephen se brisa en mille morceaux dans sa poitrine. Le Zélote avait beau avoir tué d’innombrables innocents, tenté à plusieurs reprises de l’assassiner, il n’avait pas mérité une sentence pareille. Strange avait été témoin et victime de la violence de Dormammu, de sa cruauté et il avait tout de même envoyé cet homme et ses sbires dans l’univers noir et sans espoir de cette entité monstrueuse.

\- _Je suis désolé…_ Chuchota le docteur en s’approchant du blessé. _Je n’aurai jamais dû t’envoyer là-bas…_

Avec une grande délicatesse, il souleva le corps inerte de son ennemi, il put constater par la même occasion qu’il était beau trop léger pour un homme de sa taille, et le porta jusqu’à une des chambres inoccupées. Il le déposa aussi gentiment que possible dans le lit et dans un geste tendre il le recouvrit de la couverture avant d’aller chercher de quoi le laver et le soigner.

Lorsqu’il revint le visage pâle de Kaecilius se confondait presque avec l’oreiller et la culpabilité du docteur lui tordit les entrailles. Tout cela était de sa faute. Il s’assit au bord de la couche les jambes tremblantes et posa la bassine d’eau tiède sur la table de chevet pour contempler un instant la pire d’œuvre qu’il avait réalisée de toute sa vie. Soupirant, Strange trempa le linge dans l’eau avant de le passer doucement sur le front du Danois retirant la saleté et le sang. Il continua ainsi à purifier le corps de Kaecilius de la Dimension Noire, le soulageant de la noirceur qui s’était imprégnée dans tout son être mais il y avait une chose qu’il ne pourrait éradiquer, c’était les ténèbres que le sorcier avait apportées lui-même à son âme. Cette tâche incombait à Kaecilius, il devrait se libérer de ses entraves, de son passé pour repartir à zéro et redevenir un homme bon. Mais le docteur serait là pour l’aider et le guider. Du moins c’était ce que Stephen espérait. Mordo lui avait un jour confié que lorsque Kaecilius était venu frapper à leur porte il n’était qu’un homme rongé par la colère et le deuil, il avait été brisé par la mort de sa femme et son fils et avait demandé refuge à Kamar-Taj. Ses questions étaient souvent accès sur la mort et l’immortalité, sur la vie et la maladie. Mais lorsque ses interrogations restèrent sans réponse, il prit un chemin plus obscur et s’y perdit. Alors Strange espérait à présent qu’il puisse redevenir quelqu’un de bon, heureux et surtout le docteur souhaitait par-dessus tout qu’il apprécie la vie à nouveau.

Le sorcier resta là pendant plusieurs jours à veiller sur le blessé, à le laver, le nourrir et l’hydrater. Jamais Kaecilius n’avait repris connaissance et cela inquiéta grandement Stephen. Avait-il agi trop tard ? Le Zélote avait-il abandonné et déserté son corps ? Si c’était le cas, jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner. Au bout du cinquième jour, une forte fièvre saisit le malade et Strange fit des allées et retours entre le lit et la baignoire pleine d’eau froide y plongeant son fardeau toutes les demi-heures, puis les deux hommes élurent domicile dans la salle de bain. Ils ne cessaient d’alterner entre le bain et le carrelage froid espérant faire baisser la température de Kaecilius. Au bout d’interminables heures, la fièvre disparut enfin et Stephen put souffler.

Strange le remit au lit et continua sa routine. Il lisait au chevet du sorcier, parfois dans sa tête et parfois à haute voix, il le nourrissait de bouillon de poule et l’hydratait un maximum, espérant lui redonner des forces. Il fut heureux de constater que le visage de son ennemi n’était aussi pâle qu’il ne l’avait été deux semaines plus tôt, c’était un bon signe et le docteur s’accrocha à cet espoir comme un homme s’accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage.

Et puis un jour, alors qu’il s’était endormi sur la chaise aux côtés du malade, Stephen sortit de son sommeil lorsqu’il entendit un gémissement provenir de la couche. Se redressant brusquement il vit que Kaecilius le regardait, ses yeux semblaient avoir du mal à se focaliser mais il était enfin réveillé. Le Zélote parut mettre un moment à reconnaître la personne en face de lui et à mettre un nom ce visage qui lui était familier.

\- _Encore vous…_ Marmonna le blessé d’une voix rauque. _Monsieur Docteur…_

Un immense soulagement envahit le corps de Strange et il ne put retenir le sourire qui éclata sur ses lèvres.

\- _Bienvenue parmi les vivants._ Dit-il.


End file.
